


Lemon boy

by KNOW_THYSELF



Category: Lemon boy, No Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Cringe, Double gay, Gay, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQIAPD, M/M, Other, Wales, Welsh boys, highschool, ignorance, probably sucks ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNOW_THYSELF/pseuds/KNOW_THYSELF
Summary: My life up until this point has been one big roller coaster to bring me to where I am now. This gave me many experiences, though some were bad, they have all shaped me and helped me grow. I will cherish every memory that I have made and embrace the ones to come. This is only the beginning we haven't even left boarding so strap in and you might want to hold on at first.*Trigger Warning*There are some points in the story when a character is homophobic, sexist, or otherwise ignorant. I would just like to preface that I share none of these views these are simply the views of the character(s). There may also be references to self-harm and extreme cases of bullying.If any of these offend or bother you in any way please do not read or if you do, do not say I didn't warn you.





	1. Chapter 1

Over the summer before my junior year of high school, I had to pick up everything and move without warning. My dad got a new job in Wales without telling us (me and my mom) until the last moment. I didn't even have time to tell my best friend before we left that night. It was very difficult to transition not knowing anyone or anything in the new country. Luckily we moved over summer break instead of part of the way through the school year, that would have been a bitch.  
The first thing I decided to do when we arrived in Wales was I made sure we had enough space for a garden. Gardening is my favourite hobby! I love flowers, Dahlias, Gardenias, Asters, Begonias, I could go on forever. I even want to own a flower shop when I leave school. This was one good thing that came out of moving, no one knew I like flowers. Which meant I didn't get called a pansy (HA get it flowers LOL) or anything bad like that. It was a fresh start a chance to return to the closet and forget about my past.  
When the school year did come I made loads of friends. I guess I was popular with the girls, not that I was interested in any of them. One thing I did find odd was that everyone kept warning me about this other boy. "Lemon boy" they called him, said he was bittersweet whatever that means. I did my best to avoid him but fate has a way of pushing two people together. Not that I could avoid someone I had never even seen before.  
My life up until this point has been one big roller coaster to bring me to where I am now. This has given me many experiences, though some were bad, they have all shaped me and helped me grow. I will cherish every memory that I have made and embrace the ones to come. This is only the beginning we haven't even left boarding so strap in and you might want to hold on at first.


	2. Chapter 2

It was approximately a week into my 12th year of school when my life got interesting. I had already made many friends and gotten many warnings about "Lemon Boy". As I was walking out to my garden, I noticed someone kneeling down smelling my flowers. I approached the young man who looked about my age. "Um excuse me I need to tend to my garden," I addressed him airily. He looked up at me with a blank expression and replied: "Sorry they just looked so pretty I couldn’t resist." A small almost unnoticeable smile appeared on his lips for only but a second.

"It's fine if you want to you can help me," I offered setting down my gardening tools, as he nodded his head. "Okay, can you start by weeding the flower bed over there," I explained. He silently nodded his head again and walked over to the garden box and pulled weeds out. We spent most of the morning gardening. Weeding and planting, picking and cutting flowers. 

Once lunchtime approached, I felt my stomach growling. "Are you getting hungry? I'm starving," I pointed out standing up brushing my knees off. Again he nodded silently and stood up. "What would you like? how about I make sandwiches and I have homemade lemonade?" I asked seeing a dim light, light up behind his eyes. He remained emotionless but I could tell what I had said made him happy in a way. "That sounds nice, I like lemonade," He agreed. "Okay let's get inside then," I added walking back inside. The nameless boy not far behind me. 

When we got inside, I told him to sit and get comfortable while I made the sandwiches. "Turkey, lettuce and cheese or Ham and Swiss?" I called from the kitchen. "Can you make both?" He asked standing right next to me. "Gahh!" I exclaimed jumping about a foot in the air. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the boy apologized. "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting you to be right there," I explained getting back to making the sandwiches. 

The boy then walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. After I finished the sandwiches I got started on making the lemonade. "How sweet would you like it?" I called from the kitchen. I heard some shuffling and his face popped into view. "Not too sweet, how about I just test it and tell you?" The boy offered. I nodded and continued to juice the lemons. once I was finished I poured the lemon juice into a pitcher and added ice and water as well as the lemons. 

I poured out a little into a glass and offered it up to the boy who had been standing and watching me make the lemonade. He took the glass and took a sip. He pursed his lips and made a sour face. I grimaced, "Sorry too sour I'll add some sugar," I mused and then turned back to the pitcher and added a few spoonfuls of sugar and stirred. "Here how about this?" I asked taking his cup back and pouring more of the lemonade into it. 

The boy took the cup and took a sip, this time his face didn't scrunch up instead it lighted and he took another large sip. When he was done he looked at me with a smile. Even though I had only just met him I was grateful for his genuine smile. It brought warmth to my chest and butterflies to my stomach. I smiled back at him and gestured for him to take the pitcher while I carried the plate of sandwiches. He then followed me through the kitchen to the dining room. 

Once we sat and began eating I started to get curious about this boy. I knew nothing about him and yet we were already sat at my dinner table eating sandwiches together. Upon realizing this I decided to inquire about who he was. "So what's your name?" I asked looking up from my plate to the boy sat across from me. He looked back and spoke "Hunter, Anderson, you?" he asked. "Ryan Huang," I responded. He gave a slight nod and began speaking again "Haven't seen you around before, you new?" He asked starting to look around the room. "Kinda, I moved here over the summer," I added trying to follow his gaze.

Hunter nodded again, "What grade, I'm a 12th year," Hunter said looking back over at me. I looked back at him as well, "Same, I'm surprised I haven't run into you until now," I acknowledged and scratched the back of my neck. "Oh I'm in all the highest classes so I'm not too surprised," Hunter stated and took a big bite of his sandwich. I looked at him wide-eyed, jaw open and almost touching the table as I leaned forward. "How are you in all the highest classes?" I asked astonished. He merely shrugged and looked away with a pink tinge spreading across his cheeks. 

At the time I had no idea this was the boy who everyone had been warning me about. I mean how could I when he was just so sweet. I also didn't see the signs of a budding romance that were clear as day. Or maybe I did and just didn't want to. Who could tell?


End file.
